Memories Will Fade
by DontForgetToRemember1
Summary: 2 heartbroken teens, each wandering when they would meet that special someone that will help them forget their past. When Clare and Eli meet, something inside them both tell them that they have found that person. ; BAD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1: One Day I Might Forget

Maybe He Can Help

Chapter 1

Heartbreak- intense anguish; usually due to loss of love from a significant other or death of a loved one.

Thats the dictionary definition of heartbreak. My definition of heartbreak? The one word, rather the one name, i can associate to heartbreak? KC Guthrie. The boy who ripped out my heart and danced on it. His smile, his laugh, his charm. All the things i fell in love with. His lies, his past, his actions. All the things i fell in hate with. He's so happy now, while i sit here dwelling on the past. They say it takes someone to help you get over the past, and i cant help but wonder when that person will come and fine me.

Sigh. Another day at the infamous Degrassi Communtiy School. Another day of mindless work, pointless chatter and another day of facing the precious angel that haunts my nightmares. I walk up the steps listening to Alli ramble on about how she hopes theres cute new boys this year. I cant help but wonder why this girl is my best friend. Of course i love her, she got me through that first month without KC. And for that i will always be greatful. As we walk through the double doors, i think abou how on the outside i may look completly different but on the inside im still the broken girl ive come to be so accustomed to. Last year i wore a uniform, out of choice, my hair was pulled back into a bone straight ponytail and i hid my sapphire eyes behind 2 glass lenses. This year i wore my sisters old clothes, i had short curly hair and i showed off my eyes thanks to laser eye surgery. I walked to my locker and noticed an over happy boy walking out of the office with another boy who looked to be his brother. They looked nothing alike but i could tell they were close.

Alli saw them as well and took great notice to the over happy boys brother. She started rambling at how cute he was and how she knew this year was going to be amazing. The bell rang and we walked off to our first class. Advanced Chemistry. I had a few classes with Alli. Actually only two. Chemistry and P.E. School passed in a blur and finally it was time to leave I have to admit though, i was a little dissapointed that no one haad really noticed my change. I was walking out with Alli, when i decided maybe i should just go back to the old Clare. As i went to put my glasses on Alli grabbed them and therefore causing them to fly into the road. Before i could even comprehend what had happened, a car... No a _hearse _rolled over the glasses and made a loud crunching sound. The car stopped and out stepped a boy in all black, who was apprently listening to screamo music. He bent down and handed me my glasses. He was the _hottest _boy I had ever seen. He smirked a little (god that was hot) and said "I think their dead". I was undoubtley nervous and Alli was giving him a dirty look. I tried to tak back but it came out as more of a stutter. I told him "Uhhh...uhm..Its uh ok, i got uh laser eye surgery". _Smooth Clare, real smooth. _He stared into my sapphire eyes with his emerald ones. Eventually he complimented me by saying "You have pretty eyes". Being the loser i am, i blushed and asked him, "So ill see you around?". He smirked that God awful smirk and repled "Guess you will". With that he got in his _hearse _and pulled away. I smiled to myself as Alli pulled me away rambling about how she knew i liked him. I didnt even try to protest. All i could feel was the wonderful feeling of my heart finally being stiched back together. Maybe i had finally found that person id been longing to help me forget my past.


	2. Chapter 2: Stitching These Wounds

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

**Okay, so i got like NO reviews. :( Am i that bad? But i had this chapter floating around so im posting, but pleasee review (:**

**Well, enjoooy 3**

**ELI'S POV**

Todays the day i start Degrassi. Or as i like to call it, Hell. My mom had transferred my schools in an attempt to get me to move on from _her_. As much as i protested my mom still insisted that i try. I figured _"What's there to lose?". _After i rolled out of bed, i walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I let the water roll down my back and i let my thoughts wander to memories of _her_. I started to feel dizzy and weak, so i pushed the thoughts away and turned the water off. I stepped out and dressed in my usual black skinnies, dead hand t-shirt, and blazer. I grabbed a poptart from the kitchen, ate it as fast as possible and grabbed Morty's keys. Morty's my hearse. My mom had begged me not to drive him to school, but i told her i honestly didnt care what these preppy Degrassi kids thought of me. I got in Morty and turned on the ignition. I drove to Degrassi Community School and hopped out. I smirked at all the looks i was getting because of my clothes and my vehicle. I looked around and felt sick. All around all i saw were kids who were way to happy and preppy for 7 AM. I saw not one person who looked the least bit upset. I walked into the principals office and sat in a chair. Then i heard my name being called as an over happy boy and his brother popped out of the room. They were both smiling like crazy. I wanted nothing more than to sock them both in the face, but i refrained from doing so.

I walked into Simpsons office and waited while he printed my schedule. He handed it to me and i walked out, trying to refrain from any conversation. I walked to my first class, i knew exactly where it was, because quite frankly youd have to be seriously dumb to not find it in this tiny school. My old school was 4 times this big. Oh well, the less people the better, i guess. I walked into first period right in time. I got odd stares from people, but that was expected. I took the first seat i could find. All my classes following were very uneventful. It never fails to surprise me how annoying some people are. As lunch rolled around, i was seriously considering bailing. However i decided against it seeing that i only had 2 classes left. I sighed and headed to class a few minutes early. When the bell rang students cme piling in one by one. All smiling, all happy. Honestly, i envied them. Their perfect lives, perfect friends. Everything was right for them, while i was a walking disaster.

I pushed those lovely thoughts aside and focused on every person coming in. Then i saw her, she walked in with her head down. She looked a little young to be a junior, but hey who am i to judge? She sat right in front of me without even sparing me a glance. The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally the bell rang, i literally sprinted to Morty. As i was finally leaving, i was stopped when i heard a crunch. _Shit, i broke some preps 900 dollar phone, oh joy. _I stepped out and grabbed the mystery object. Glasses. Greaaaaat.

I stood up straight and handed the glasses to none other than the mystery girl in english. She was wearing glasses in class? I handed them to her and out of my mouth came the very well thought out sentence, "I think their dead". Yea like she doesnt already think your death crazy. She stared at me for a moment before saying "Uhhh...uhm..Its uh ok, i got uh laser eye surgery". Awwh, cute i make her stutter. But then i noticed, i stared right into her eyes and noticed how incredibly blue they were. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and i almost cringed at the alien feeling. Then it came out, "You have pretty eyes". Wait what? Who said that...? Great, me. Im officially a dumbass. She blushed, "So ill uh see you around?" I smirked my signature smirk at her hopefullness and replied "Guess you will". I turned around and refrained from skipping to Morty. All i could feel was the wonderful feeling of my heart finally being stiched back together. Maybe i had finally found that person id been longing to help me forget my past.

**A/N: HOLY CRAP, that was long :O Sorry guys, his is waaaaay longer than hers but thats because i prefer to write in Eli's POV. However i will be alternating. So, yea. **

**OH! Omg, so im in English today and the boy i like is in there and my teacher gives us an assignment with partners and she picks me and him! Fate right? I know! So anywho, this is long! Well, review? Kay thankss 3 :D**


End file.
